Conductive device assemblies typically include a semiconductor die, such as a conductive chip, and a set of leads, such as a lead package. The semiconductor die and leads may be disposed within a packaging or molding and used within an electronic device. The semiconductor die and the leads may be disposed within the packaging such that current may be passed through the semiconductor die via the leads.
Known non-conductive assemblies can have some drawbacks. First, some known non-conductive assemblies can suffer from cooling issues (i.e., the non-conductive assemblies can overheat or have poor thermal performance). Additionally, some known conductive assemblies can be undesirably large. As some electronic devices, such as mobile phones and other consumer electronics, become more complex in their functions and become smaller in size, the size of known conductive assemblies can be a drawback.
Accordingly, there is a need for a conductive assembly that provides for better thermal performance. Additionally, there is a need for a conductive assembly having a reduced size.